


Fuck the Sex Ban

by baconluver69



Series: Sexual adventures with Gavin [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cervix Penetration, Come Inflation, M/M, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulge, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: Gavin, once again, decides to be cheeky towards Michael during a GTA let's play and thus has to suffer the consequences from his boyfriend. Let's see how long this lasts.





	Fuck the Sex Ban

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to resurrected-puddle on tumblr for rping this with me!

Gavin practically whined in Michael's ear as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "Miiicchhaeel" he whined like a 5 year old getting ready to throw a temper tantrum, "c'mon, love, please! I need it! It's been bloody 2 months and I need you!"  
  
Admittedly, Michael did miss the good old fuckings he and his boi had, but.. He crossed a line. That line was deciding to sabotage him in a game of GTA and, well... Gavin was suffering the consequences. Michael shook off the scrawny arms around his waist and flashed him a sharp look. "Sorry boi, but you gotta suffer through your punishment. Hurts me to see you like this... But I was so fucking close to winning that match and you fucked me over!"  
  
Gavin whined again and almost slammed Michael into the side of the kitchen counter in the break room of their building as he held onto him. "Michael, love, please! I'm sorry! I'm bloody sorry for mucking you up but boi I can't take it anymore! I-I need your cock in me and my pussy needs you so goddamn bad, boi!" he pleaded with every fiber in his body as he indeed felt his pussy throb with overwhelming need.  
  
The filthy words flying out of Gavin had Michael smirking down at the poor lad. He's never heard him speak so naughtily before. "Might wanna tone down those lewd words, Gavvy.. someone might hear your filth." His voice had dropped down to a husky whisper, gently sliding his fingers up Gavin's waist.  
  
But, the desperate sex deprived man didn't care one bit who heard him. He needed dick and Michael was clearly not giving it to him like he wanted him to. "Michael" he begged and kissed his face and bucked his hips against him in a pleading gesture, "please. I-I want you. I bloody need you to fuck me."  
  
That broad smirk on his lips only widened as he felt the Englishman thrust against him, sliding his hand up to those perky little nipples to tweak. "Your body is so damn warm, boi.. I bet you're a fucking waterfall down there, huh?"  
  
Gavin only nodded and eagerly kissed those teasing lips. "Need you, need you, need you" he repeatedly begged as if it were a mantra. His pussy was absolutely drenched right now and wouldn't stop throbbing. Fuck, he was so horny and couldn't even think straight, his mind only focused on the memory of Michael's deliciously thick and large cock that absolutely filled him to the brink and stretched his walls so wide. And God the feeling of it fucking his cunt was simply out of this world and no other dick could satisfy him like Michael's. He needed to be fucked now or else he was going to actually die.  
  
The poor guy was practically in a trance right in front of him. Michael slipped his hands out of his shirt and ruffled Gavin's wild hair, sending him a cheeky wink before slipping out from in front of him. "It's about time we've gone back to the office and record a few videos, huh, Gavvy?" Michael purred.  
  
Gavin practically sobbed at that and gave Michael the most pleading look he could muster. "M-Michael, please! My pussy needs it! Fuck the videos, please take me to a room and fuck me, please!" he begged with a desperate whine.  
  
The look on Jack's face as the man passed by was that of true horror. "Boi, not right now.. Maybe if you behave today then I'll eat you out or something, alright?"  
  
Gavin just whined and looked at Jack, slightly embarrassed as they locked eyes. He then watched as Jack raise his hands up in defense and watched him bee line back to the office. Now, that they were alone (for now anyway) Gavin just frowned at Michael until he got an idea. "Fine. If you won't shag me like I want to, maybe I'll just ask Burnie to give me a good shaggin. He's been telling me that he wants to fuck me sometimes and now that he's here, I might take him up on his offer" Gavin suggested and stepped back a bit.  
  
What a broad lie Gavin just made... Roughly chuckling out, Michael pulled Gavin close to his body and slipped his thick fingers down the lad's underwear to rub up against his dripping folds, eyeing him sharply. "I think we both know that Burnie could never fuck you like I do... How I pull back that messy hair while I drill you from behind. You think someone like Burnie could do that shit?"  
  
Gavin gasped and stifled out a moan as those fingers finally made contact with his pulsing lips, but he composed himself and let a teasing smile stretch across his face. "Have you, ah, seen how good lookin he is? His dick could probably rival yours and I bet, he, oh f-fuck, I bet he'd shag me so good that he might actually get me pregnant if I could" he continued to taunt, despite the fact that it was indeed half hearted and shaky as Michael's fingers wouldn't stop rubbing his cunt.  
  
Lies. Broad fucking lies. Michael rolled his eyes at Gavin's teasing words and proceeded to shove two of his fingers into the tight escape of Gavin's cunt, roughly thrusting them up against his walls. "Bullshit. If you really wanted to get fucked by Burnie so bad, you probably would have done it by now, you slut."  
  
Gavin stifled a croaky cry as those thick fingers plunged into his hot and wet cunt. Fuck, he missed the feel of them, but he wanted dick, not fingers. And speaking of fingers. "Those bloody, ah, fingers of his are much bigger than yours. Bet he'd, bloody Michael, give my pussy a good pounding with just his fingers alone" he still continued to taunt and let out muffled moans as his pussy was finally getting the attention that it so desperately wanted.  
  
Michael pursed his lips in deep thought before roughly crooking his fingertips up into that special spot. "You're lying through your teeth, boi.." He hissed out, practically pounding the digits into the sensitive bundle of nerves  
  
Gavin was nearly shaking and tearing up as those digits were just relentlessly fucking his cunt, crying a bit too loud as they crooked against his sweet spot. "Ahh~, God's, M-Michael" he couldn't really form words as Michael's fingers were doing something magical to his cunt. "B-Bet his dick is, ah ssss, bigger than yours" he breathed out.  
  
"Doubt it." He scoffed out and simply yanked his hand out of Gavin's pants, bringing the digits up to his lips to lick off those sweet juices. "Time to go record some shit. I'll see you around, Gav."  
  
Gavin gasped and cried out in desperation as those fingers abruptly left his cunt, feeling it throb with more intense need. "Y-You can't be bloody serious?!" he practically screeched at his cheeky boyfriend.  
  
Fucking hilarious. Michael planned on teasing his boi even more after this, as this was just too entertaining to let go of. "C'mon, Geoff is gonna be on our asses if we don't get back!"  
  
"To hell with Geoff!" he nearly shouted out before silencing himself as he remembered he was in the building. He then let out a frustrated noise before he turned on his heel to the bathroom. Fine, if Michael wasn't gonna relieve himself, he'll just have to do it himself even if he still wanted dick.  
  
Before Gavin could even make it to the bathroom door, a powerful hand was dragging him back to the direction of the office. "Oh, no you don't!" Of course it was Michael coming to retrieve him. "I'm not gonna have you get in trouble because you're a little horny! Get through another recording and I might be a little generous and give ya what you want, alright?"  
  
Gavin sputtered out a noise of complaint before he begrudgingly sighed with annoyance. "Bloody fine. But you better hold up your end of the deal you smegpot" he grumbled.  
  
Michael all but smirked at him before pushing him into the office room, multiple eyes turning to glance at them before focusing back on their computers. Giving Gavin a gentle slap on his ass, he returned to his own computer as the rest of the team found their places.  
  
Gavin just winced at the swat and sat down in his chair, ignoring the knowing glances from the guys. This was going to be a long recording.

\---------------------------------------------------

The next video ended up being a nice minecraft recording which turned out to be over an hour long. Poor Gavin was unusually quiet during the let's play, but it seemed like he managed. The episode was wrapped up with Michael's little minecraft avatar acting out lewd suggesting actions towards his boi, met with the squawky retorts he got in return. It was fucking great. Both Michael and Gavin were the last to leave the office when all was done, the freckled man flashing a big smile towards Gavin. "Great job, boi. You did great back there." He cooed out, rubbing his hand along his scrawny shoulder.

Gavin just frowned at him and gave him the cold shoulder as he stared at his screen. Of course, he was still irked by not getting what he wanted despite the fact that one, it had been two months and two, they were in the office.  
  
"Aw c'mon, don't be like that.." Michael murmured out, letting his hands dip down to rub at Gavin's inner thighs. "I promised you a good time when we were done, didn't I?"  
  
But, Gavin was still mad and wasn't having it at the moment. With that, he swept Michael's hand away and continued to browse through the Rooster Teeth subreddit.  
  
Damn, he sure was mad. Figuring he couldn't get the man to move much, he went with the next best thing and slipped down under the desk to scoot in between Gavin's legs, giving him a soft smile as he started to unbuckle his pants.  
  
The angry British man just glowered down at him and tried to push him away again. "Leave me alone" he bit out angrily and his eyes avoided looking that soft smile of his. He wasn't in the mood for Michael at the moment. He dared to leave Gavin blue balled so the cold shoulder treatment he got as a consequence.  
  
Gavin's plan would have worked... if Michael wasn't such a damn brute. He roughly yanked both Gavin’s pants and undergarments down and off his legs and spread them tanned hairy legs wide and groaned as his eyes met with the hairy, though gloriously wet pussy. "There he is..~" He huffed out, reaching in to spread his lips apart.  
  
Gavin felt his face burn with lust as he was under the gaze of Michael, but he continued to hold his own. If MIchael thought this was a way to curb his hostility towards his boyfriend, then he had another thing coming. "Not now, Michael. I don't want to do this now" he griped still pissed.  
  
Michael glanced up to see Gavin still holding such a strong glare, pursing his lips together. "Bullshit. You practically were rutting up against me like a bitch in heat over an hour ago!" Michael pressed on, gently thrusting his index finger into his warm cunt.  
  
Gavin let a stuttery gasp leave his mouth and couldn't help the moan he let out as he felt the digit thrust in and out of his still wet and pulsing cunt. "S-Shut up" was the only thing he wanted and could say to his boyfriend.  
  
So stubborn... Michael let his middle finger slide inside into Gavin's loose hole, eyeing the amount of juices that was being released. "God damn, Gav... you're fucking soaked down here. Can't wait to feel my cock drill into you, huh?"  
  
Gavin just bit his lip to quiet the uncontrollable noises as those digits went back to pleasing his pussy like before, trying to resist the pleasurable feeling Michael was giving to him despite the fact he was still angry with him.  
  
"Just let go, babe.. I can do anything you want me to do to you now.." He would whisper out against the flushed lips of Gavin's cunt, roughly pounding them into the fleshy walls. "You're twitching so much... C'mon, tell me what you want."  
  
Gavin bit harder into his lip nearly drawing blood and clenched his eyes shut, still desperately clinging onto the last bit of self pride he had as his body and his stifled moans betrayed him as his cunt finally got the pounding he got from earlier, yet the fingers were much deliciously rougher than earlier and fuck was it making him wetter than before. "Ah, hah, ah f-fuck" he breathed out unable to contain the hidden sultry nosies of ecstasy anymore.  
  
Finally he was starting to let himself go. Michael grinned even more at the man and slipped in a third finger to help with pleasuring his lover, leaning forward to lick along the sensitive and engorged clit.  
  
Gavin choked out a gasp as Michael paired that skilled tongue with his thrusting fingers onto his clit, resisting the urge to buck against his boyfriend's face. Fuck, he was making it hard to stay mad at him and damn was Michael persistent as hell. Gavin tried to hold his own and tried to deny the pleasure he was getting, a crook at his bundle of nerves was rapidly deteriorating that anger. "H-Hah, M-Michael" he breathed out as his body shudder with immense bliss, his hands tightly gripping the arms of his chair.  
  
"God damn, boi.. you look so fucking good." His breath came out in shaky huffs of air, eyeing Gavin's pussy rather hungrily. He could barely hold himself back anymore. In an instant, Michael had his pants and undergarments thrown to the side of the room and scooped the man up into his arms, throwing him onto the couch in the corner of the office room. All of his movements were rushed and rather rough, eyes wandering over Gavin's frail body like prey. "Open those legs up for me, Gav.." He huffed, his hand gently working his thickening cock.  
  
Gavin loudly squawked at the hurried movement, not even having a chance to blink through it. One minute he was in the chair getting the fingering of his life, then the next he was now lying on his back on the couch with Michael staring hungrily at his cunt. Gavin himself was eyeing that wonderfully thick and oh so beautifully large cock that he knew was all for his cunt to take. Yet...he was still miffed and kept his legs together. "Say you're sorry first for leaving me sex deprived AND leaving me hangin" he chided stubbornly.  
  
Gavin was still angry at him, huh? Rolling his eyes at the childish nature, Michael quickly spoke out. "Yeah, sorry and what not. You can either open up those gorgeous legs of yours, or make things more difficult.." Michael's tone had a bit of a growl to it, stalking forward with a hungry look in his deep eyes.  
  
Gavin quirked his eyebrow up and huffed out an annoyed breath. "Is that a bloody challenge, love?" he quipped up and then teasingly winked up at him. "If you want me, then you're just gonna have to take me by force" he taunted, though a small part of him knew it was a bit dangerous to challenge his boyfriend because Michael always got his way.

How cute of him to challenge the man of the house. Or, office. Whatever. Michael raised a brow at him before hobbling forward, letting out a rough snarl as he yanked Gavin up by the roots of his hair and promptly flipped him onto his stomach. Michael forced apart those skinny legs, chuckling darkly at the squawk Gavin released as he kneeled behind Gavin on the couch and pressed his fat head up against his entrance. "Bad move, Free.."  
  
Gavin eeped at the rough treatment, knowing that he fucked up, yet he could feel his cunt twitching as he felt that thick head press against his dripping opening. A side of him was a bit nervous cause he knew that when Michael fucked, he fucked hard. Yet the other side of him, that masochistic side of him absolutely wanted the brutal fuck Michael was going to unleash onto his poor pussy and he shivered with desirable need. Yet...as nervous as he was, he could not resist saying what was probably his last words before Michael fucked him silly: "I bet Burnie can shag me harder than you ever could."  
  
Bad move on Gavin's part. One hand sneaked down to wrap around his throat and tightly squeezed down, while the other hand planted a firm spank onto the Englishman's ass as Michael shoved himself inside right down to the shaft all at once. He wouldn't be giving Gavin mercy any time soon.  
  
Gavin let out a choked screech as loud as he could let out with Michael's hand around his throat as he was filled to the brim with that deliciously thick and long cock that stretched him as wide as his walls could be stretched, hissing at that and the harsh stinging swat to his rear. Yet, he absolutely loved to keep challenging Michael, it was almost like a fetish for him. Looking back at Michael with a taunting glint in his eyes, he choked out what was definitely his final words: "Is that all you got? Fuck the shit out of me, Jones."  
  
Michael did not respond verbally. Instead, he tightened his grip on Gavin's throat, using his other hand to spread open one of his tanned cheeks, and proceeded to snap his hips forward at a brutal pace. There was no doubt that Michael could give a real fucking when he wanted to. Now was one of those times. Each time their skin connected, the sound would ring out into the office and helped accommodate the noises Gavin was releasing.  
  
Gavin let out loud cries and gaspy screams as his pussy took the brutal thrusts. Already it was starting to hurt, but he couldn't care less cause finally after two long agonizing months, he was finally getting the fuck he oh so desperately wanted from his boyfriend. Screw all that talk about how Burnie could fuck him harder than Michael could. No one could ever take the place of Michael's almost painful fuck that always left his cunt so sore for the next few days. And god, did he miss that feeling. "T-That's it, l-love" he breathed out through strained teeth and white knuckle clawed into the couch cushion, "fuck the shit out of me, you goddamn animal!"  
  
Michael truly was an animal when it came to their fucking sessions. He took his hand off of Gavin's throat to dig his nails into his skinny sides for a better grip and continued drilling into him like his life depended on it. Michael would be lying if he said he didn't miss this beautiful pussy... Always so tight and wet for him. Snarling out in a dominant manner, Michael bit down onto Gavin's shoulder and proceeded to speed his hips up, his heavy balls slapping up against his cunt with each thrust.  
  
Gavin's eyes were practically tearing up and even some streamed down his face and even drool began to dribble out of his mouth and down his chin as he took the harsh thrusts that he'd missed for so long. Now, that he was finally getting some and getting it extremely hard at that, it was almost like a religious experience and fuck did he absolutely worship that glorious cock of his lover. His cunt was also loving the barbaric thrusts, feeling his warm juices streak down the backs of his thighs and fuck the wet squelching sound his pussy was producing was simply the dirtiest thing ever and he loved it.  
  
"Fucking take it, you whore.." Michael growled out against Gavin's flushed skin, hips smacking against his buttocks more rougher than before. He was losing his composure each time his cock sunk deep inside of that dripping cunt, watching as the liquids poured out of Gavin to make a lewd puddle beneath them. "Is this what you wanted? Is this what you fucking wanted?"  
  
Gavin cried out and tossed his head back against Michael's shoulder. "H-Hah, fffuck yeah! S-So good! So big! Fuck you're gonna break my pussy, boi!" he breathed out as he tried to thrust back against the powerful thrusts that were making the couch squeak and shake with each movement into his already sore cunt. Fuck, it was starting to actually become painful to take the animalistic thrusts and his puffy swollen lips and the backs of his tomato red thighs and ass were definitely paying the price for his taunting.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. Take my fat cock like the little hungry slut you are.." Each word had a vague snarl to it as Michael only sped up from his previous thrusting speed, nails digging deep into Gavin's hips. "Don't you EVER--" Michael roughly fucked into him more prominently to get his point across, "..compare me to the fuckers in this office. Only I can touch this cunt of yours, and only my cock has the right to fuck it. Understand, you dirty whore? Or do I have to make myself more clear?"  
  
"Hah, Fuck yes, Michael!" Gavin cried out, wincing a bit at the brutal thrusts Michael laid into him as if ingraining his threat deep into his pussy. Fuck, that cock was so goddamn good, could feel that large fat head hit the opening of his cervix with each thrust. God, he wanted to feel that huge cock deep inside his pussy. "M-Michael, deeper!" he panted out.

"Yeah? You want me to ram deep into that tight cunt?" The man snarled out and nipped along Gavin's earlobe, maneuvering his hips to strike even deeper into Gavin's body. The head of his cock was practically bursting through his cervix.

Gavin let out a high pitched whine and clawed deep marks into the couch as he felt the thick head breaking through the entrance of his cervix and fuck was the deep feeling out of this world, but he wanted even deeper. "Come on, Michael! I know you can go deeper than that! I bet fucking Burnie can go deeper than you" he continued to taunt his ferocious lover, knowing good and well that that insult was just going to turn Michael into a goddamn monster.  
  
He always had to taunt him.. Michael snarled out more ferociously and forced Gavin's lower half up into the air, standing up to position his length downward. And when he slammed back in, Michael could physically feel his cockhead surface through his cervix and pound into the spongy surface. "F-Fucking shit, Gav.. I can't fucking wait to bust my load right in that tight cunt of yours.."

Gavin moaned loudly at the ceiling as Michael was completely buried into him. Putting his hand on his pelvis, he let out a shuddery moan as he could physically feel Michael's large cock ramming deep into his womb. "G-Goddamn, that's so deep" he strained out, his pussy now raw and sore from one being pounded into like a wild animal and two from being speared all the way through entirely. Fuck, this boy was going to absolutely destroy his cunt and Gavin was more than happy to let him.  
  
"Fuck, I could fucking impregnate you right now.. I'd bet you'd love to hold all my hot spunk like the little cum slut you are.." His teeth nipped along the tanned skin of Gavin's neck as he plowed even deeper within his lover's pussy, feeling his womb twitch around the head of his cock.  
  
Gavin bit his lip and practically shrieked at the dirty words that were pouring into his ear. Turning his head around to see Michael's face, he playfully flicked his tongue out in an invitation to kiss him back.  
  
How adorable. Michael gladly accepted the kiss in a heated manner, sliding his own tongue along Gavin's with a dominant snarl leaving his throat. God damn, his hips hurt like a bitch, but he was willing to push on to please his boi.  
  
Gavin moaned into his mouth and reached back and tangled his fingers into his lover's soft curly hair, pulling in for a deeper tongue kiss, twisting and trying to top Michael's forceful tongue.  
  
It was futile to try and challenge Michael on dominance, as he easily won over with his teeth nipping at Gavin's bottom lip. With his hips only getting more tired by the second, he promptly shoved his hand beneath Gavin and roughly stroked his two fingers along his swollen clit to bring him closer to orgasm.  
  
Gavin's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let out a muffled scream as the skillful fingers rubbed his throbbing nub. God, he was so damn close. With the way his lover's cock was striking the back of his womb and the way his tongue and fingers worked his mouth and clit respectively, Gavin's was most definitely gonna cum and he could feel that burning heat grow hotter and it sent a huge heatwave all the way to his toes. "M-Michael, sss, g-gonna...g-gonna!" he strained out through bared teeth and practically ripped holes into the couch cushion.  
  
A knowing smirk was placed onto his lips as Gavin announced just how close he was to release, and Michael was right behind him. "That's it, Gav. Cum all over my fat cock.." He huffed against Gavin's flushed skin with his fingers working against his swollen clit even faster than previously.  
  
It honestly didn't take long for Gavin to reach his end considering how much he fucking missed get absolutely railed by his boyfriend. Gavin let out a series of stuttery cries that increased in volume with each hard deep penetrating thrust, he tossed his head back against Michael's shoulder and came on the huge cock, gushing all around the thick shaft and some off his juices even squirted out of him and made another puddle on the once pristine white couch.  
  
How the hell was he going to explain that mess to Geoff? Right now, Michael could care less as the twitching and convulsing walls brought him closer and closer to that sweet release. "S-Shit! Can.. can I cum inside you? Oh, fuck!~"  
  
Gavin let out shuddery cries as he continued to ride through his intense orgasm and only managed to choke out a "cum in me."  
  
Not needing to be told twice, Michael's hips stuttered a bit in their rhythm before finally stilling as Michael emptied his load out deep inside of Gavin. The orgasm wracked his body as if he were struck by a bolt of lightning, letting little droplets of drool fall onto Gavin's shoulder.  
  
Gavin's eyes rolled back again and he let out a whorish groan as he felt the hot seed spill into him. God, he always loved the feeling of being filled with his boyfriend's cum. Since there was no chance of him being fertile, he always always let Michael pump his cum into his pussy. He cast a look down and airily moaned as he could see his womb inflate from the copious amounts and there was just so much being pumped into him he could actually feel some of it trickle out of him and down his thighs. "Y-You've been really pent up since your bloody sex ban huh, love?" he teased and rubbed the growing bump.  
  
Michael could barely find the words to respond, only groaning out from the sweet relief of cumming deep within his lover. God, he really missed doing this. Fuck sexbans, those sucked. Finally Michael began to come down from his orgasmic high, nuzzling up against the crook of Gavin's neck. "Holy shit, I missed this..'  
  
Gavin moaned in agreement, his entire body in complete bliss at having being able to get fucked after so long, but fuck he was going to be incredibly sore for the two or three days. "God. I think you actually broke me, boi" he panted out, his body shuddering from the intense orgasmic waves sweeping through his body.  
  
Michael simply let out a deep grunt in response, pressing soft fluttery kisses against his neck. "Mhh.. you were so good, Gav.." He could barely bring himself to pull out of Gavin as he whispered sweet nothings into his ear with his hands sliding around his waist.  
  
The British man practically purred at the sweet words that were being murmured into his ear. Now, though he loved how rough his boyfriend could be when he fucked the life out of him, this side of him was a lot more tender and gentle with him and he absolutely loved it when Michael got sweet with him. Especially after a rough sex session like now for instance.  
  
The kisses would trail up his tender neck and right to those beautiful lips, eagerly smooching away the pain in his lower half. It was about time he went ahead and slid out, doing so very carefully as he placed a few napkins beneath them before doing so.  
  
Gavin hissed a bit as he felt his lover pull out of him ever so slowly until with a grunt from both him and Michael, his boyfriend released the large amount of cum he had filled his womb with. He let out a shuddery breath and felt a shiver run up his body as it all gushed out of him, feeling it streak down his spread thighs. Gavin shakily brought a hand down to his womb, feeling it deflate as he worked on pushing all of the warm spent out of his sore pussy. "Y-You came so much in me, love" he breathed out shakily.  
  
"There you go, nice and easy.." Michael's hands gently stroked up and down Gavin's back, throwing the soiled napkins away and promptly pulled the skinny lad into his lap. "I guess I should probably never put down a sexban again..'  
  
Gavin just softly smiled and as gently as he could with his sore pussy, he curled into his boyfriend's lap and pressed a sweet kiss to the side of his face. "Lovely boy. My sweet little boy" he murmured, completely lost in his fucked out daze.  
  
The blush that coated his freckled face was evidence enough that he wasn't use to sweet treatment like this. "Y-Yeah, whatever.." Michael huffed out, turning away to hide the growing grin on his face. He had certainly learned his lesson: no more sexbans.


End file.
